Mind Situations
by poketonip
Summary: Ash's traveled far from his friend May for so long he wants to see her again. When they do, weird things happen... Is it a Pokemon? Or just some crazy weirdo? Read. Oh, it's an AdvanceShipping fic, even if sometimes it doesn't look like one. Please enjoy!
1. Time to Relax

CHAPTER 1 – Time to Relax

Our heroes were continuing their journey to reach the Sinnoth League as Ash wanted, and any Contests on the way, as Dawn wanted. They were accompained by Brock, their Pokémon and obviously, Pikachu, Ash's best and loyal friend.

On his third won badge, Ash was moving really fast on getting all eight of them and moving to the Sinnoth League. Their next step would be Pastoria City, where there was a resort for them to relax and continue their journey happier.

All of them were very excited about the next stop and couldn't wait to get there.

"Oh, boy... My legs have reeeally been needing some rest lately... that resort we are going to gotta be awesome!" said Dawn while dreaming about a nice hot springwater bath.

"Yeah, it sure will be great! Guys, I've been thinking... Don't you think it has been a long time since we saw May? I mean, she used to hang out with us and now she doesn't anymore... We should at least visit her sometimes!" Ash stated.

"Well, Ash, I'm not sure you remember it well but... Petalburg City is pretty far from where we are right now." Brock reminded.

"But we could take a little break! Just like we would do in that resort thing, right? Besides, we could take the ferry to Hoenn in Pastoria city, getting to Slateport city and just need to walk a bit from there!" Ash exclaimed.

"And what if she isn't there? Wasn't she supposed to be travelling searching for contests and Grand Festivals?"

"Maybe... But then we can still visit Max, Norman and Caroline!"

"Well... I sure would love to see May again, Ash. I... I think it is a really good idea! We could be there in two days if we took the ferry!" said Dawn.

"Ok, If you guys are in, I'm in. So, let's do it?" Brock asked.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" shouted Ash, bursting in happiness. He had long been waiting to see May again, since last time he talked to her she said she was keeping that ribbon they split in two as an amulet, but for the others that was just an unexpected idea Ash suddenly had.

While they walked to the shore, their excitement had let other people and a Meowth hear clearly the conversation.

"Did you folks just see dat?" Meowth's face turned evil.

"Well, do you think I'm blind?!" Jessie ironically asked.

"That would explain the hair..." James secretly thought.

"Dat's our chance to get our own Pikachu! Ya see, we know what 'em twerps are up to, so we can just do our show! And we're gonna be prepared." Meowth's face turned even more evil.

"Yeah, whatever... I love ferries anyway, so let's do it!" Jessie punched Meowth while evil-smiling.

"Whooooobbuffet!"

The team secretly followed our trainers's path to the ferry port in Pastoria city. Half way walked it was already night and they decided to camp.

"Ok, that's enough for me... I think I might now just get some slee-" Brock suddenly fell asleep on his sleeping bag. Ash and Dawn laughed.

"So Ash, what's up with this all-of-nowhere decision to visit May? I thought you couldn't wait for the League!" Dawn layed down on her sleeping bag in front of the fire.

"Oh, I just wanted to see May and Max for so long I took decided to suggest it! I'm pretty excited, it's been so long." Ash did the same as Dawn.

"That's cute, Ash" she said with a smile "but don't you think it's a little too far for us to just go there whenever we want to?"

"Maybe, but I was really looking foward to it!"

"Well you've never said that to me before..."

"Yeah, I guess I've just been _thinking_ a lot about it lately..."

"Ash... Is there something in particular you wanna talk about that is included in your '_it_'?" Dawn sugestivelly asked.

"Am... Don't know what you're trying to say but no, I don't have." Ash slightly blushed and made it seem as if he was rubbing his nose.

"I see. Well then whenever there is, keep in your mind that you can count on me always, ok? Don't need to just think alone like you did this time. It can be really lonely!" Dawn smiled and winked at him.

"Thanks, Dawn... It's very sweet of you." he showed a smile in response.

"Don't mention it. Now let's do like Brock, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I'm sleepy. Good night, Dawn!" Ash turned his face to the other side and close his eyes.

"Night, Ash" she smiled and kept looking at him, until he started snoring. Then she laughed silently and closed her eyes.


	2. Ferry Ride

CHAPTER 2 - Ferry Ride

The next day, when both Dawn and Ash woke up, Brock had already prepared rice 'balls' as usual. They quickly ate it and started walking. The ferry port was a few hours away. Team Rocket continued to follow them after some Wobbuffet problems.

When they arrived at Pastoria city and saw the view from the hill, they became amazed.

"Wow, talk about a view!" said Ash.

"It's really beautiful! And look, the ferries are just over there!" Dawn pointed at them.

"Let's go!" Brock started running.

Our heroes quickly made it to the port where a ferry had just stopped. It was heading to Hoenn!

"Hey, look! We can take that one over there!" Ash pointed.

"Pika pi" Pikachu stopped him.

"Wait, we gotta get some tickets first!" Dawn walked to the ticket selling woman with the boys.

After buying tickets, they entered the ferry and grabbed some seats. Back at the port, Team Rocket was a little late.

Jessie stopped running. "Ush, I feel old like Professor Oak!"

James did the same. "How come these twerps walk so fast?!"

"Doesn't matter, let's grab some tickets... Oh, wait, we can't 'cause Jimmy here wasted it all on costumes!" Meowth shouted.

"Oh, wait a minute! We can still get in the ferry... Come, run! We can swim after it!" James started running again.

Team Rocket finally made it to the ferry after some swimming practice, while Ash, Dawn and Brock were watching the view around the boat. After three hours the captain announced Hoenn was minutes away.

"Gee, it was so quick!" Ash was very excited.

"Good, we are almost there! Now excuse me, gentlemen, but I need to visit the restroom for a minute." Dawn smiled and left.

"Free water, free wat-" Jessie was dressed as a selling woman along with James and Meowth "it's that Dawn twerp! Behave you two!"

"Hi, could you tell me where the ladies room is?" Dawn asked gently.

"Sweetie, this is my first day so I'm kinda lost around here..." Jessie forced a smile.

"I see.. Hey... Do I know you from somewhere? You look **very** familiar." said Dawn.

"Oh, no! You must be confused because you really need to use the ladies room! Please, go, it's to the left there" James interrupted.

"Okay I guess..." Dawn walked away.

The ferry finally reached land and Ash, Dawn and Brock got Slateport city, in Hoenn.

"This place is awesome!" Brock looked around.

"It is, but let's focus on our way. Now acording to the map we should take route 110, west." Ash looked at the Pokenav.

They went almost running while team Rocket got lost in the middle of the crowd at Slateport. After passing route 110, they got to Odale town where they spent the night. Jessie, James and Meowth reached Odale town too, and stayed the night behind some bushes. By the morning Ash and his friends had already entered route 102, the last one before Petalburg city.

"Oh, I'm so excited! They have absolutely no idea we are coming! It will be such a surprise!" Dawn smiled. The boys smiled as well.

All of a sudden, they saw a weird looking figure on the horizon. It turned out to be nothing less then Harley, the [crazy] coordinator.

"Harley?! What the heck are YOU doing here?"Ash furiously asked.

"Chill out, little boy. I'm here _only_ to win Petalburg's Great Festival!" He exclaimed.

"W-WHAT?!" The three adventurers and Pikachu couldn't believe in such a coincidence.

"That's what you babies heard, I am going to _win_ and your little baby friend May is going to lose."

"I cant believe it, we couldn't get a better time to visit May! There is a Great Festival here!" said Dawn completely ignoring Harley's comment.

"Yep, now we know it is really going to be awesome!" Brock agreed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Ash started running. "Let's run! Come on, Pikachu!"

Harley stared at them running. "Oh, children. Always playing. Hunf!"

Soon Ash and his team saw Petalburg city, all sparkling and crowded. They saw a very relaxing and well deserved break for their adventure, but little did they know they had actually just started another one, and it would not be as relaxing as they thought.


	3. A Welcome Sneeze

CHAPTER 3 - A Welcome Sneeze

The three trainers and Pikachu were running desperately towards Petalburg city, where they would meet May and Max. Also, Grand Festival was surprisingly happening there, which was a very good opportunity for May on her journey to become the top coordinator, but not for Dawn who hadn't got all five required ribbons yet.

Ash and Pikachu frenetically ran faster then the others and got there in the middle of the crowd. The city was happy and beautiful, with lots of Pokemon based decorations and little colored papers falling from the sky.

"Hey, Pikachu, look how many people came for the Grand Festival!"

"Pikachu, pika pi!" Pikachu agreed.

Dawn and Brock came running behind Ash "HEY, WAIT!"

"C'mon you guys, let's go to May's house!" Ash decided.

They ran past the crowd while watching how beautiful and living the city was, when suddenly they noticed a familiar face.

Ash stopped walking for a while "Hey, is that... MAX!" Ash ran to Max who was decorating a lamp on the street.

"WHOOA!" Max fell to the ground "Ash?! Brock?! Dawn?! What the-"

"...we came here to visit you guys!" Ash interrupted him.

"Hi!" Dawn and Brock smiled at Max.

"Hey, guys! It's great to see you! As you can see, I've been nominated the DECORATOR CHIEF for this years Great Festival, and I'm kinda busy. Why don't you go see May and later we all hang out together?"

"Sound good to me! Let's go to May's. Guide us, Ash!" Dawn walked foward.

Ash and his friends got lost several times in the crowd but made it to May's. At the entrance, Ash stopped walking.

"Hey, what's up, Ash? C'mon, open the door!" Dawn yelled at him.

"Am.. Do you think she will get mad at us for not telling we were coming? I mean, she could be enjoying herself on something else and want to be left alone, or maybe she isn't really right no-"

"ASH! BROCK! DAWN!" May screamed and came running faster then a... Am.. Well, faster then something really fast, and striked them all down. She couldn't stop hugging all three of them, only stopped by the time they were suffocated.

"Oh, it's so great to see you! What a surprise! And talk about timing, you came for the Great Festival! I've missed you guys so much!!!" May smiled to death.

"May, we missed ya a lot too!" said Ash.

"That's why we came, so that we could finally relax and spend some quality time with you!" Brock concluded.

"Yeah, Ash couldn't stop talking about you!" said Dawn suggestively.

May laughed a bit "Yeah, that's the Ash way." She smiled at him.

"Yeah.. So, how has it been going?" Ash stood up.

"Am... First come in, then we talk." May opened the door.

Meanwhile, not far from there, Team Rocket had other problems to resolve.

"Wow, boys! A Grand Festival!" Jessie's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go find 'em, Pikachu waits for us." Meowth ran forward.

A little boy saw them walking and asked "Hey! Is that team Rocket's uniform you are wearing?!"

Jessie and James were speechless and Meowth figured it out "Oh no! We are just wearing our Grand Festival costumes! They are the _Grand Costumes_!" Meowth exaggeratelly laughed.

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Oh, I see. They are so real! Even this ugly hair is real!" He pulled Jessie's hair.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAKAKAKA! GET OUT, YOU BABY MUG!" She screamed.

"Wait a minute, you are a Team Rocket agent! Your ugly hair says it all! Hey policeman!" The boy ran.

"Ok, as always, you both screwed it up, so now RUN!" Meowth screamed.

Back at May's house, they were all sitting on the living room talking about their latest experiences.

"...and that's how we got to meet Satoshi Tajiri." concluded Ash

"That must've been great! Well, lately I've been colecting ribbons and more ribbons... I've decided to get all ribbons possible before focusing on Grand Festivals... Still, this will be my third one, so I'm really excited!" May smiled at hersef.

"Wow, May! Now, I've got some bad luck. I haven't got all ribbons, so I'm not going to compete in this Grand Festival with you..." Dawn sighted.

"Oh, what a shame! How many ribbons are there for you to collect now?

"I need two.. Don't worry, May, there isn't any way of doing it now, and I'm not sure I'm ready for a Grand Festival yet.. Maybe next time!" Dawn smiled.

"Ok... Then promise me you'll cheer for us!"

"Sure!"

"Now you know you're all staying here, right?" May asked.

"Oh, won't it be too much of an effort for you and your parents?" Ash asked.

"Na-ah! Stop negociating, you're definately staying here. End of conversation."

Max slams the front door "HEEEEY! Stop talking about noodles, let's have a walk!"

"Great idea, Max!" May stood up and walked to the door.

As they walked around the city, Max showed how things were going for the festival. He showed how they decorated the fountain to look like a squirtle spreading water around, a place where they could buy pokemon baloons, among other things.

"WOW, Brock, take a look at that! It's a crazy Pokeblock shop! I NEED to go there. NOW." She grabbed him on the arm and walked to the shop. Night had already come down, so the city was all lighten up and beautiful.

"So, Ash... Have you been able to train hard without me around?" She giggled.

"Am..-"

"Kiddin, silly! I know you have. ...and how about that Dawn girl, ham? She's so into you!"

"What? Oh, no. She already got a 'boyfriend', Paul! Don't tell her I said that or I'll be pretty done."

"Hmm, I see. But she is so nice..."

"Pika!"

"She is, we are very good friends, but I must say, I prefer being your teacher" he smiled.

May giggled "Thank you, Ash, but don't tell her that!

"Ok, I know. And you, have you been seeing you 'lover' recently?"

"What? What are you talking abo-" It suddenly started raining strongly.

"Come on, May, let's hide here! Hey, Max! Over here!" they hided under a tree since there were no houses around.

"Wow, talk about raining! I haven't seen this much rain since a long time ago!" said Max.

"Yeah, it's definately weird... Gee, it's cold!" She started shaking.

"Pi-pi-pi-pika" Pikachu was shaking as well.

"Come on, you. We can all share my sweatshirt!" And they all covered each other with the same sweatshirt. After a while looking at the rain, they decided it wasn't going to stop any soon.

"Hey, I know. If we run, we could get to our house quickly!" Max suggested.

"Ok, let's go. On 3, 2, 1, GO!" All three of them plus Pikachu started running with the sweatshirt over their heads. When they got to the house, May had a big, fat, ugly, loud sneeze. "ATCHUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	4. Rainy Weirdness

CHAPTER 4 - Rainy Weirdness

"ATCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Everybody in the house heard the sneeze and came to see what had happened. First came Brock and Dawn, and then, Caroline and Norman, May's parents.

"Oh, May! Hello, Ash! Long time no see!" Norman greeted him.

"Hello, Ash!" So did Caroline "Oh, I see you've all got a cold!"

"Hi, Norman. Hi, Caroline. Yeah, we ran as fast as we could, but still, we got all wet..." Ash sneezed.

"Well, then you gotta go take a hot shower immediately!" Caroline led tem all upstairs. "And don't take long, dinner is almost ready!"

First Max took a quick shower at his room, then, since Ash was staying there with Brock, he showered there as well. May showered at her room. After they were all done, they went downstairs for dinner.

"Gee, this cold makes me all-hungry!" Ash's belly growled.

"No, Ash... You are always all-hungry!" May looked at him.

"Yeah, now this time don't you dare touching my dinner!" Max threatned.

"...Dinner is ready!" Come on everybody!" May's mum called.

They all sitted. The menu was chicken* with something else, but sure delicious.

"Yam, this is delicious, Mrs. Maple!" said Dawn.

"Thank you, Dawn! That's very kind-"

"ATCHU!" Ash sneezed. "Sorry, continue."

"...of you." May's mom finished.

"...So Ash, how did you end up meeting Dawn? I had already known Brock, but not Dawn." Asked Norman.

"Oh, it was back at Twinleaf town, where she decided to join me travelling around, just like May did!" He smiled at her.

"I see, then you must be having a good time, Dawn!"

"I sure am! It's been ama-"

"ATCHU!" Max sneezed. "Ops, sorry!"

"...zing!" Dawn finished.

"Yeah... Now something amazing is how it just doesn't stop raining!" Max sighted.

"It is weird indeed. I don't remember seeing this much rain ever since two or three years ago." Caroline sighted as well.

"Yes, and it isn't very good since we were not ready for it, and neither was the Grand Festival! All decorations must be messed up right now." Norman reminded.

"Well, let's just hope it stops raining soon!" said Brock in a positive tone.

Right after dinner they all went to bed in order to get some energy. While Max's parent's along with Dawn and Brock got up really soon, Max, Ash and May got up pretty late, since they got so tired the night before.

"Yaaaawn, WOW! What a beautiful day! No clouds..." said Ash while walking to the bathroom.

"Morning, Ash!" May met with him on the corridor, both on their pajamas. "Clear weather, ham?" said May.

"Yeah! And I fell fresh! How about you?"

"I fell awesome too! Guess that cold only lasts a couple of hours..."

"Maybe... So let's get dressed? We gotta enjoy this day!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaawn, I'm sleepy.." Max showed up too.

"Pika pi!"

All three of them got dressed (Pikachu didn't since it prefers to be naked) and went downstairs. By the time they had reached the kichen, something weird happened.

"Hey, morning everyo-" Ash looked through the window and saw it raining just like before.

"What the-" said May "I thought it was all sunny!"

"Oh, well. I think we will have more rain after all..." Max sighted.

"Hey, boys." Norman showed up "That must be the weirdest rain ever. But I actually think this is happening because of a Pokemon."

"What?!" All of them yelled.

Meanwhile, not far from there...

"I don't like rain." said Meowth.

"That little devil caused us enough trouble for a day! Now let's see. Where did the twerps go?" Jessie wondered.

"Shhhhh! There come two of them!" James watched Brock and Dawn running away from te rain into May's house.

"Hey, they entered that house! How'bout we listen to what they say, ham?" Meowth instantly ran to under a window of the same house.

"I can't hear anything, and we are getting wet and soaky, and-"

"SHUP UP, I WANNA HEAR THE CONVERSATION!" Jessie _quietly_ screamed.

"...exactly, I don't think this is just a tropical rain." said Norman.

"It's been raining all over Hoenn!" said Caroline.

"You see, we are near the sea. And there is a legendary Pokemon living around there." Norman started.

"It's name is Kyogre, and it controls rain." Caroline finished.

"Hey, we know it! It's already helped us once!" Ash remembered.

"Now why would it make it rain so much all of a sudden? Its does no good!" said Brock.

"Yeah, it's messing up with the Grand Festival!" Max stated.

"This is what I would like to find out. Something must be disturbing it. Ash, I know this might seem as a big favour for me to ask, but would you mind discovering what's going on with Kyogre?" Norman asked.

"Not at all! I'll go." He answered.

"Oh, I want to go too." said May.

"Ok, you can go, May" said her mom "Now Brock and Dawn seem to have a col-"

"ATCHUUUUUUUU!" They both sneezed at the same time.

"Exactly, so you should rest a bit here. Max can go with Ash and May." Norman concluded.

"Alright, then we'll leave in 30 minutes." said Ash.

[...]

"...KYOGRE..." Jessie started to dream "_That_ is worth LOTS of money!"

"FOR SURE! LET'S GO GET IT!" Meowth screamed.

James agreed "Ok, but now could we go somewhere DRY?! It won't stop raining!"


	5. Just Make it Shine

CHAPTER 5 – Just make it Shine

"This is Hoenn News Live and now it is 11:40 AM. I'm Jessica Rogers and I'm are here at Lillycove city, and as you can see here it's rained so much that at some points of the city, the sea 'enters' the streets. It has already been announced that cientists don't know what could be causing this amout of rain, but are trying to solve the pro..." Ash watched the news while he prepared for leaving.

"Pika pika.."

"Hey, are you ready?" May finished putting her bandanna on.

"Yeah, let's do it." The trainer got his bag. "Where is Max?"

"Here.. arg, help me out here, sis!" May helped Max put his boots on.

"Ash, you should know we will need to run under the rain for a while, we don't want to get sick again... We need to get to the - arg! - other side of the city, where there will be a - arg! - cave." She said while forcing Max's boots to fit.

"Alright, then we will need to be well dressed up. Are you feeling warm?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yep, but don't worry about me." He rubbed Pikachu's head "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

Norman showed up "So good luck to you. Ash, take care of them, please.."

"Don't worry, Norman."

May opened the front door. It was raining heavily outside."Dad, I'm a living human too."

"Sorry, sweety, I know that. Then you all take care of each other, fine?"

She giggled. "Fine." She hugged him. "Then shall we?"

"Let's go." Ash went through the door. "Ok, guys, we will run when I say 'go'. May, can you lead the way?"

"Sure, Ash. See that house over there? We will pass it and turn right, then we will run until the cave, which should be after the little farm."

"Then let's go. GO!" The three of them ran as fast as they could through the strong rain, avoiding the giant puddles. First May held Ash's hands, then so did Max. The path foward was nearly white with rain, still they could see the house coming.

"Let's turn right here!" May screamed.

They turned right and kept running. Pikachu almost fell once. After another 4 minutes of running, they got to the cave, right past a little farm full of cold Miltanks on the field. It was behind some bushes so that no one could reach it.

May was breathing heavily. "Ush, I'm so dead!"

"And my pants are like soup! Look, I'm all wet!" Max got nervous desperately trying to dry off.

"Not all wet, thanks to your coat!" She reminded.

Ash sitted on the floor. "Geez, we gotta make this stop! Let's go find Kyogre!"

"Alright, it must be a mile from here..." May walked foward. "This cave is really dark. Pikachu, could you keep some light on for a while?"

"Pika pi!" It agreed.

Max and Ash accompained May walking to the dark tunnel in the cave. Pikachu stayed on Ash's shoulder illuminating a few steps foward. Then Max decided to brake the silence. "Guys, have you ever kissed?"

They shocked. "WHAT? NO!"

"Alright, sorry!!" Max said.

"...But why did you think we would have already ki-"

"You see, Ash, when a boy and a girl meet, they first check out on each other. Then they are nice to each other. Sounds like you, right?" Max interrupted him.

"Well, I'm not so sure I checked him o-"

"So then, you also look good together. What am I supposed to think? Plus that Drew guy makes Ash all nervous, it really makes me wonder i-"

"BHAAAWL" This time Max was interrupted, by a loud noise.

"What was that?" They looked around. "BHAWL"

"It must be Kyogre!" Ash started running through the tunnel, followed by May and Max.

As Max ran next to May, they saw Ash suddenly falling on what seemed to be a ledge filled with sunlight, and then into a small lake with water on his knees. He fell on the water, and as he opened his eyes, he could see the open sea and all the rain again. "Hey, guys!"

"Ash, are you alright?" May jumped at the small lake as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Pika pika!"

"So, is this where Kyogre should be?" Max asked.

"No, first we need to go there," she pointed at the cave exit to the sea. "and wait for it."

They walked a few steps until they could feel rain on their heads. Looking around, they could see nothing, only a deep fog caused by the rain on the water. They heard the noise again. "BHAAAWL"

"Wait, that's it! Look there!" May pointed at a strange figure coming in their direction, looking like a submarine. As it got closer and closer, they felt threatned, but still waited for it to stop at their front. The figure stopped moving five feets away from them, and it emerged. A loud growl was heard, and in front of May, Ash, Max and Pikachu, was Kyogre, the rain Pokemon.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Max hid behind Ash.

"Kyogre, o god of the rain" May called its attention. "Why are you making it rain this much around Hoenn?"

Ash stepped foward. "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Kyogre kept looking at them with no reaction, when a small red spot started shining on its head. The legendary Pokemon quietly growled, showing it felt pain.

"That thing on its head, it... It must be hurting it!"

"Ok, May, we know what to do. Pikachu, thunder attack!"

"Piikachuuu!" It shot a precise thunder directly on the red spot, making it glow red and explode.

"BHAAAAAAAAAAAAWL" Kyogre growled loud. The red spot had disappeared from its head.

"Is it gone? Max asked.

"Thank you." They heard a voice on their minds.

"Who said that?" Max asked.

"Could it be Kyogre?" May looked at the Pokemon.

"Yes, it's me. Thank you for destroying that thing. I don't remember how I got it."

"Wow, you can use telepathy? Now that's something new." Ash said.

"Good thing you are alright, Kyogre. Now could you stop this rain, please?" May begged.

"Of course." It closed it's eyes and it suddenly it stopped raining. The fog disappeared and they could see the whole open sea at their front.

"Wow, thanks, Kyogre." Ash smiled at May.

"I apologize, I did not intent to cause this much rain. It wasn't the pain that made me do it. I don't what was it, but it all happened against my will."

"What? Do you mean you were beeing controlled by something?" Max asked.

"Exactly. While my guard was down, something or someone put this thing on my head. I didn't see it, I could only see a dark figure."

May was perplexed. "Wow... But why would anyone do this?"

"I don't know, May, but we gotta find out." Ash said.

"But be careful. I think it is going to attack again. Keep an eye on your Pokemon." Kyogre closed its eyed and submerged. Max looked at the sky and could see clouds going away.

"Well, that was weird. It's like if someone wanted to control Kyogre..." May sighted.

"It really was strange. Let's go back to your parents and tell them what happened."

As they turned to walk back to the cave entrance, a strange music was heard.

"Prepare for trouble, we ran a lot."

"Make it double, the rain has stopped.

"Oh, crap." Ash sighted.

"Pika..."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Whoooobuffet!

"Guys, I'm tired, I don't wanna talk today." Said May.

"Too bad, little twerp!" James lanched an elastic hand that grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Jessie exaggeratelly laughed. "First we get Pikachu, then our own Kyogre! Just imagine:" Scenes of Jessie's imagination popped in everyone's heads. "The Boss wants to go for a swim on an expensive tropical island on a sunny day. He does have a gigantic boat, but it's just too big. How could he get to the island?"

"Then, his Kyogre shows up and takes him to his favourite place. It will be fabulous!" James said.

"No, it won't!" Ash got one pokeball and threw it. "Chimchar, I choose you!"

"Chimchar!" The Pokemon got out.

"Chimchar, ember attack!"

"Chim Chaaar!" It throwed fire on James's feet.

"Uh, ah, uh, hot, hot!" He realeased Pikachu and jumped on the water. "Ah, this is better."

"James, you idiot!" Meowth scratched his face.

"Haha, take it!" Max laughed at them.

"Now, Pikachu, thunder attack!"

"Piiikaaachuuuuuuuuu!" It reached Jessie, James and Meowth. There was an explosion and they went flying through the cavern ceiling.

"Oh, well. This was a quick one..." Jessie sighted.

"Next time I will get Pikachu!" Meowth scratched James even more.

"Team Rocket is-"

"SHUT UP, JAMES!" Jessie and Meowth interrupted. They flew high as usual.

"Pikachu, are you ok?" May asked.

"Pika pi!"

"Great, then let's go back to the house." Ash said.

They quickly walked through the cave and when they reached the city, the sun had already reappeared. People were walking on the streets again, happy that the rain had stopped. They entered the house and saw Norman, Caroline, Brock and Dawn.

"Oh, thank you! The sun shines again!" Caroline quickly hugged all three of them.

"Nice job, guys." Norman said.

"Yeah.. Well, we gotta explain something to you." Ash said.

[...]

"And then it said someone or something was controlling it!" May finished.

"But why would anyone do it?" Brock asked.

"We don't know. But he should keep an eye on our Pokemon from now on." May said.

"Alright. Then pay attention to them." Norman said.

"Ok, now can we go? I need to fix all of the DAMAGE the rain caused to my decorations!" Max got up from the couch.

"Sure, we will help you, Max." Dawn said.

"You dawm will! Come on, lots of things to do."

They all went through the door to organize decorations for the Grand Festival, but Ash and May couldn't stop thinking about the red shiny spot at Kyogre's head. They all walked along the street, while a strange black figure standing on the roof of a buiding near by watched every movement they made.


	6. Hurry, Max's Coming!

CHAPTER 6 - Hurry, Max's coming!

Petalburg's main square was a disaster. The fountain didn't look like a squirtle anymore and it was all full of dirt. As Max aproached the fountain, he stopped walking. He started to turn around and his face showed anger, a lot of anger. His eyes showed fire blasting out of it. The others got frightened about it.

"Max... A-Are you felling alright?" May forced a smile.

"Decorations... Must decorate city... I be decorator chief..." And he kept saying nonsense things for a while more. "HEY, YOU!" He pointed at Brock's nose. "Yeah, you. Grab that broom and start sweeping things here! I WANNA SEE THIS SQUARE SHINING!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sure, M-Max..." Brock did what he was told to do.

"And you! Why are you all looking at my face? YOU GO CUT SOME PAPER!" He looked at each one of them.

Dawn whispered at May's ear "Hey, May, Ash, I think we should get going..." They quickly ran to the other side of the square where a group of people was cutting paper in small colered pieces and putting them all on a large bag.

"That's it! I want everyone working here!" Max walked to another street to scream at other people.

May, Ash and Dawn sitted together to cut paper. "Poor Max, he worked so hard to decorate the city..." Dawn said.

"Nah, he just wants to play the big boss for a while." May said while she tried to cut a perfect Marill of paper.

"So, Dawn. Are you feeling better?" Ash asked.

"I am, really. I only needed a little nap and I already felt awesome!" Dawn smiled.

"That's great, same thing happened to us." May said.

Suddenly, Danw's belly growled. "Oh, not that well, I think. Guys, I'm sure Max will get pretty mad at me, but could you excuse me for a moment? I think I ate a bad blueberry down there..." She got up and silently walked away.

"Sure, Dawn. Don't hurry, take your time!" May said while Dawn walked away.

"Pika" Pikachu was laying on the floor with its sunglassed on sunbathing next to them.

May and Ash stayed in complete silence after she left. May looked at him repeated times, but Ash was focused on cutting little squares of paper. May eventually got tired. "Ash, this is really boring. As much as I want to help Max, do you think we really should spend our long awaited time together here, cutting paper?!"

"I really don't want to cut paper, but it's to help your brother!" He said.

"But what if we... Quickly... Took a break? We could go to the lake behind those trees! He wouldn't hear or see us, so I think it wouldn't be much of a problem." She suggested.

"Am.. If you say so, then we could go... Pikachu, stay here in case Max comes back, will ya?"

"Pika pika!"

* * *

Ash was pulled by May to the forest behind them. "Come on, Ash! Max can't notice us missing now!" She pulled him harder. They passed the first trees and ran deeper in the forest, not even hearing people talking anymore.

"By the way, thanks, May.. My hands couldn't take it anymore."

She giggled "Yeah, neither could mine!"

They quickly got to a small yet beautiful lake, completely surrounded by tall trees. The water was really clear, and there were no Pokemon in it.

"May, I haven't got my bathing suit on..."

"Don't worry, neither have I. Let's just put our feet in the water, it's really hot now."

"Ok." They took out their shoes and sitted by the water. Ash decided to get his pants wet anyway.

"Ah, refreshing.." Ash closed his eyes.

May giggled. "It is, right?"

The water was so confortable Ash suddenly forgot about the world around him. He remembered only about Max's commentary while they walked on the cave, about something very unconfortable. Ash really found that weird, so he decided to ask May. It caused him to blush, but May wasn't paying attention. "May... Why d-do you think Max asked us about... _that_?"

May, who was completely flying high on her mind due to the refreshment, suddenly came back to reality. "What did you just say?!"

"I asked if you have any idea about why Max asked us about... ..k-kissing..." He slightly blushed.

"Oh, that... Well, I have no idea.." May blushed as well while moving her feet on the water. "Maybe he is just one of those guys that don't accept a girl as a boy's friend... It really annoys me!" May said, finding a quick answer.

"Oh, yeah... Maybe." He said, while looking at the sky.

Deep in her mind, May started to reflect on what she had just said. _"OH, COME ON, MAY! This is you by the way." "What do you mean, 'me'?" "You know that was a perfect opportunity!" "For what?" "Don't be silly. For teasing him, what else? You know you want to do it! It would be sweet..." "Yeah... That sounds like a perfect idea! I can play his dumb mind!" "That's it, girl. Now you're talking." "Excuse me, I'll come back later. I gotta go tease a silly boy now, MUAHAHAHAHA!" _She came back to reality.

"You know, Ash.. One thing Max said is really true." She giggled before continuing. "You do get nervous when Drew is around.." She laughed.

"What? Well, it's because he is your rival and you need to concentrate, so I'm just worry about your performance..."

"Oh, I totally understand. It's just that... If I didn't know you I'd say you were actually... Jealous or something."

"Jealous? What could I possibly be jealous about?!"

"He does give me a lot of roses..."

"I'm serious, May, I-I-I just want to help you."

"It's okay, Ashy! I'm just kiddin'!" She laughed even more. "You don't need to worry like that, silly!"

"Oh, okay.." He felt relieved.

They kept moving their feet around the water.

"...Did Misty ever kiss you?"

Ash shocked with the sudden unconfortable quastion. "No, May... I don't think anyone has already kissed me before. I mean, not_ that_ of kiss..."

"What kind of kiss?" She maliciously asked.

"Oh, you know it. The mouth thing!"

"Oh, I see." She waited a bit as if she was thinking. "Oh, no! My, you can't be serious! You mean you have never _touched anyone's lips with yours_?!" May asked naivelly.

"No, I-I haven't..." His face turned deep red.

May stayed quiet for a while. She had already teased him too much. _"Well done, May! He got all crazy!" "Ok, now what could I say... He does pretty well for such a dense guy! Maybe I should talk about any other girl or somethi-"_

"Have you?" He willingly interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Have you ever _touched anyone's lips with yours_?"

"Duh, of course I have."

"With who then?"

"It was a childhood friend... Back at Petalburg."

"Of course it was. May, it isn't a shame not having kissed before!" He started acting just the way May had done before.

"But I have!!!!!!" She said desperately.

"I doubt it!

"Know what? Doubt it the way you want, you are so immature!" She threw water on him, making his eyes hurt. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ash! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Suddenly, Ash threw water back on her. Catching her by surprise, he saw her reaction and started laughing. "Take it!"

"That was so low." She laughed as well while tapping her hands on the water to soak him, but Ash quickly got up and dodged it. "No way! You are coming back here!" She got up too and started to run after him.

"No, please! Someone save me, it's evil May!" Ash said while running, but he didn't notice how close May actually was, and she pushed him into the lake. May jumped right after him. "Hey, what happened to 'let's just put our feet in the water'?"

"Sorry, changing plans!" She again started throwing water at him, and so did he, at her. They couldn't stop laughing at the scene, while tried to wash the other. At a point, when both of them couldn't take it anymore, they just dropped their bodies at the water to rest. Both of them kept floating of the lake, relaxing.

"You lost so bad." May said.

"Come on, May..." Ash said.

A noise came from the forest. They quickly got up to see what it was. For their best surprise, it wasn't a wild Pokemon. For their worst surprise, it was Max. He looked around and didn't see anything. Then, he approached the lake and saw Ash and May completely paralized in it. First Max didn't react, only stared at them. 15 seconds later, he started making the weirdest face ever, and it turned out to be and angry face.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I DON'T SEE ANY OF YOU CUTTING PAPER!"

"Yeah, we decided to take a quick break and-"

"NO BREAK, ASH!" Max breathed a bit, still keeping the ugly face. "Now would you go take a shower before you get a cold and then get back to work, please?"

"Am.. Sure..." May got off the lake followed by Ash. They took the path to the house.

* * *

On the way, they couldn't stop laughing at Max's face, though they kept their eyes open for anything that could indicate May's little brother hearing them. Getting there, they ran upstairs, and again, Ash went shower at Max's bathroom and May at her own.

"Ash, do you have everything you need there?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Okay. I'll let Glaceon out at my room, she really wanted to get out for a while now."

"Sure, then." Ash walked to Max's bathroom and quickly undressed.

May got to her room and closed the door, hanging her bag at the hook by it. "Glaceon, come on out!"

"Glaaaceon!"

"Now stay there while I go shower, okay?"

"Glaa!"

May entered the bathroom and left the door slightly open. She undressed, entered the shower and closed the curtain. Glaceon was confortably layed on May's bed. To its surprise, a strange black figure passed all of a sudden through the room, leaving Glaceon disturbed.

Meanwhile, Ash had already finished and was drying off. May was washing her hair with shampoo when she heard Glaceon entering the bathroom. "Hey, don't you go lay on my bed, ham?" It didn't answer. "Glaceon? Are you still the-" The curtain was strongly pulled by Glaceon. "Glaceon! Not now!" But that's when May noticed something strange on her Pokemon. Somehow, there was a shiny red spot at its head. Glaceon then started charging its iron tail attack. "AAAAAAAH! ASH!" She screamed.

"What was that?" He quickly opened the door and rushed to May's room on his underpants. When he entered, he saw May rolled on a curtain and Glaceon with a small red spot on its head, nearly attacking May. "Gliscor, use fire fang!" He said while lauching a pokeball. Gliscor came out and immediately hit Glaceon, which fell after the attack.

"May, are you alright?"

"I am. Thank you, Ash.." She quickly went to see Glaceon on the floor, while keeping the curtain from falling.

"It looks like that thing attacked again.."

"Yeah.. Are you alright, Glaceon?"

"Glaa..." It weakly growled. Shiny spot gradually disappeared from its head.

Ash looked through the window, sensing something strange. As he looked at another house's roof, he saw a shadow-looking person wearing a scarf looking directly at them. Ash couldn't see anything but its shape, now knowing it was a human. "There it is! I'm gonna go there and beat it!"

"No! Ash, it's too dangerous. Besides, are you sure you want to do this on your underpants?" May blushed.

The boy looked down and blushed as well. "Oh, hmm.. Thanks for reminding me."

The door suddenly started to open, but for their relief it wasn't the shadow-looking guy. Now for their horror, it was Max once again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE-" The boy stopped and looked at them. "Ash, why are you on your underpants? And May, why are you rolled in a curtain?! And why is Glaceon fainted?!?!"

"Oh, Max... We will explain it to you later, don't worry. Now if the two of you excuse me, I gotta finish my bath." She pushed Max and Ash through the door and closed it.

"Yeah, I'm going to get dressed too. See ya!" Ash ran to Max's bedroom.

"Oh well." He went downstairs.

* * *

May and Ash finally finished bathing and went downstairs. At the living room, there were Pikachu, Norman and Caroline. As soon as they stepped at the firts floor, May's parents got up.

"Hi, dear! We decided to take you all to a restaurant for lunch!" Norman said.

"Pika pi!"

"Yes, to celebrate that you are all together once again." Caroline finished.

"You know, Pikachu was looking for you, Ash." The Pokemon jumped on Ash's shoulder.

May looked at Ash. "Am... Alright, then should we leave now?" They walked through the door. Since Max, Dawn and Brock were already wating at the restaurant, they just walked directly to it. It was a few blocks away from the house. After arriving, they reached the table in which the others waited.

"Oh, finally! I was starving in here!" Max nervously said.

"Be polite, Max. Now please, all of you, grab the menu and choose whatever you want." Caroline started looking at it. They asked or the food and ate it quietly.

Before eating the dessert, Norman wanted to announce something. "Excuse me you all. I received an invitation to a meeting for all Hoenn gym leaders at Lilicove city the day after tomorrow. As an honorary gym leader, I need to accept it."

"What? Are you going to leave us here with that monster thing?!" May asked.

"Don't worry, my dear. We are sure you can work this together." Caroline said.

"You mean you're going too?!" Max desperately asked.

"Yes, I need to support your father!"

"But mom,-"

"Don't say anything, May, we will go and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Don't worry, we will be back soon." Norman started eating his dessert.

"Fine, then.." May deeply sighted. None of her friends dared saying a word.

After a quiet way back home, Norman and Caroline brought their luggage downstairs as they decided to leave right away. Even though it was very imprudent of them, May and Max's parents seemed to be pretty confident about leaving their children and the others behind on such a dangerous situation - as they had already been threatned twice by the shadow-looking guy.

"Take care!" Norman quickly waved at them and entered the car parked right next to the house.

"Remember, there is enough food at the refrigerator!" Caroline did the same. The car started and quickly accelerated. They headed to the ferry port.

May, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Max and Pikachu watched the strange scene as they worried about what would happen. Norman and Caroline wouldn't even make it to the Grand Festival, which should happen in five days. Still, they had no choice but to sight and head back inside, where decorations waited to be made.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading. As the first official in-story comment by me, I must say I am satisfyed by the story so far. If you haven't noticed, I happen to write really fast, so subscribing isn't a bad idea... ;D**

**Now, on this chapter, AdvanceShipping was very apparent, yet it is slow. That's because I can't stand rushing to declarations, since the best part of love is teasing about it. The next ones will be as AdvanceShippy as possibe, though I would like to give some attention to the main plot as well.**

**Something you might have already noticed: no battles so far. Yeah, I dicovered that writing a fic can be pretty hard sometimes. For me, writing about a battle is the worst part. Eventually, I will need to, but since many of you don't care much about it, there wont be many battles here.**

**Another thing: since my first language isn't english, there might be - and there are - some mistakes, but I believe everything is clear enough for understanding the story.**

**Thanks again for reading. Until now I was on my well deserved holidays, but my classes start tomorrow, so chapters might take a little longer to be published. I thank you for your patience, anyway. See you next time!**


	7. Truth or Scare

CHAPTER 7 – Truth or Scare

May's parents only waved twice and their car was already beyond the horizon. Turning around, our heroes could only see no one less then Drew, the coordinator with his Roserade watching the scene.

"DREW?!" May loudly asked. "You... here... how?!"

"Oh, hello, May. Apart from you, I came here to win this Grand Festival."

"Yeah, whatever." Ash dispizely said.

"Hi to you too, Ash." Drew 'answered'.

"Oh, enough chatting. BACK TO WORK EVERYONE!" Max ordered.

"Max, why do we need to work?! There are lots of people doing nothing at the central square!" Brock interrupted.

"Really? You mean.. working-capable people?" Max's eyes shined. "Let's go, Brock!"

Brock was pulled on the arm by Max. "Am... I'll help him, don't worry, guys. Have fun!"

"Good luck, Brock!" They shouted.

Standing in front of May's place were May, Ash, Drew and Dawn. They desperately looked at each other's faces trying to find something to do, since Max's slaving era had now ended.

"Am.. so... Let's train, Ash?" May suggested.

"Sure, May! Let's g-"

"Wait! Why the hurry?" Dawn interrupted. "I have something for us to do." She then showed a malicious face.

"Is she always like this?" Drew asked.

"Pretty much..." Ash and May answered.

"As I was saying.. Why don't we play truth or dare?" Dawn bursted in happiness.

"What? What's that?" Ash showed a confused face.

"Ow, Ashy boy. I should have expected that from you." Drew said.

"Don't you know it, Ash? It's that supercoolspecialawesome game! Let's play?" May asked.

"YAAAY! Let's do it!" Dawn jumped.

* * *

They quickly ran to the living room, Ash pulled by May and Dawn, and Drew not caring much about anything. They arranged themselves on the couch and puffs around, forming a circle.

"Alright, who gets to start?" May asked Dawn.

"Hmmm.... Well, why don't we spin a bottle? The top asks."

"Spin it already..." Drew inpatiently said.

"How do I play this again?"

"SHHH! Now wait and you'll see." Dawn shutted him. She grabbed an empty bottle in the kitchen and spinned it. After two seconds, its top faced May, and its back, Dawn.

"Ok, so I ask. Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm... Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"What the-" Ash shocked.

"Yes." Dawn interrupted.

"Got it, Ash? That's how you play it."

"Yeah, but...."

"Spin it again, go!" Drew said. May spinned and the bottle moved a bit from its first position. When it stopped, its top faced Dawn and its back, Ash.

"Yeah! Ash, truth or dare?"

"Ash, I wouldn't choose dare if I were you.." May suggested.

"Sure, choose truth. Of course, this means you are a chicken."

"Whatever, truth." He chose.

"I see. Ash, have you ever loved a girl?"

"What?" He again shocked.

"Answer it, Ash!" Drew and May shouted.

"I'm not sure I like this game.. Well, I'm also not sure I ever loved a girl..."

"Oh, you have never loved?!" Dawn asked.

"No, I haven't. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go... play my handheld, over there." He walked to another puff and started playing. They remained in their current positions for a couple of hours.

Drew spinned the bottle himself, and its top faced Dawn and its back, himself. "May, truth or dare?"

"Am.. bringing a little emotion in here, I'd say dare!"

"Ok, let me think. Dawn, help me out here."

While they thought across the room, Ash played his little game. He had just lost it, so he stopped a bit to see the others's game. _"Wow, May is sure pretty..."_ He started looking nonstop at her. _"Wait... It's no like I'm into her! Pff, that's crazy."_ He stared more at her as she waited for Drew and Dawn to make their minds. She looked at Ash and smiled. _"Ok, now why is it so hot in here? It's weird!"_ He ran to the bathroom to hide his red face.

"Alright, we decided." Dawn said.

"May, I dare you to kiss Ash right after he gets out of the bathroom."

"What? Drew, we didn't decide that!" Dawn got mad.

"My mistake, hehe."

"Kiss? You mean... lips?" May asked.

"No, it can be on the cheek too if you want." He answered.

"Alright..." She ran to the bathroom door to wait.

After the handle was tilted, she immediately openned it, put her hands together on her back and quickly touched Ash's cheeks with her soft lips. Ash did nothing but wide open his eyes and shock. She quicly got away and sat back at the couch.

"M-May, what was that for?!" He asked.

"Sorry, it's part of the game." She answered while blushing.

"Kiss, done. Now what?" Dawn inpatiently asked while the doorbell rang.

* * *

They all ran to it to see who it was. After opening it, they saw and old man and his wife holding a basket.

"Hello, young boys and girls. We come here to sell you some Pikachu candies..."

"Oh, sure, let's buy it!" Ash picked Pikachu and led him to the man.

"Hmm... I don't know... Something tells me I know these guys." Drew said suspiciously.

"There you go, little Pikachu." As the old lady said it, the basket pulled Pikachu inside and a Meowth ran away with it.

"AH? PIKACHU!" They all screamed.

"Prepare for trouble, I hate to fly!"

"Make it double, I'm afraid of high!" They removed their costues, revealing horrible white 'R' shirts.

"To protect us from flying today!"

"To unite our parts, after landing safe!"

"To denounce the evils of rockets and planes!"

"To extend our reach to people's names!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light, literally!"

"Surrender now or prepare to the flight!"

"Meowth, that's way too high!"

"Whoooobbuffet!"

"Hey, what's up with the fly-themed motto?" Drew asked.

"We decided that it hurts to fall everytime we fly high! And you better stop it!" James said.

"It doesn't matter, now give me Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Shut up, twerp! Now, would you dare beating an old lady? Kinda coward.." Jessie said.

"Blaziken, go!" May launched a pokeball. "Blaziken, flamethrower!" The pokemon threw a bunch of red flames on team Rocket and started running after Meowth. It grabbed the basket with Pikachu in it. Blaziken quickly ran back to them and returned Pikachu.

"Ah, thank you, Blaziken!" Ash said. "Are you alright, buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Great, then Pikachu, use thunder attack!"

"Pika... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A wave of eletric shocks flew to team Rocket's direction, blasting them off again.

"NOOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FLYING AGAIN!" Jessie screamed.

"That's like our record." James sighted.

"Hey, does boss even want a Pikachu?" Meowth asked.

"Team Rocket blasts off again!" They finished whille disappearing on the horizon.

"Thanks, May!" He smiled at her.

"Don't mention it... I owned you, remember?"

"What? Why?" He asked.

"For saving me from Glaceon!"

"What did you say?" Dawn asked her, surprised.

"Oh, I remember, we haven't told you guys!"

"Well, we were attacked once more by that mind guy. While May showered, Glaceon was taken over by him, and it almost attacked her..." Ash explained.

"But thanks to Ash I'm just fine."

"Well, that was lucky.." Drew commented.

"We should only take care so that it doesn't happen again." Dawn said.

"So, Blaziken, should we head back inside?" May asked it.

"...."

"Blaziken, let's go! It's already dark here!" She called again. Blaziken kept looking at something, with its face turned to the other side.

"Blaziken." It slowly turned back and at its head there was a shiny red spot. It glowed very fast, and soon Blaziken's eyes became red as well

"Run, it's beeing controlled!" Ash shouted while started to run with the others. Blaziken stayed there thinking for a while and started running after them.

"Quickly, let's hide under that branch!" Dawn said while running to the forest with Drew.

"Ash, run to the forest!" May told him while running away from Blaziken. They were making their way to that lake, where in the water, Blaziken would be weaker. After entering the forest, Blaziken used agility and got even closer to them.

"May, there it is, the lake! Jump-" He looked back and heard May's scream as she stumbled and fell on the grass. "May, watch out!"

Ash shouted as loud as he could, but Blaziken reached May, and the only thing saw then was the Flamethrower attack they all knew so well coming out of Blaziken, going directly to the coordinator girl.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Long time, no see! Actually way too long. Sorry, my classes started just last week and I was trying to get used to the new schedule. Well, now I'll try to do it faster!**

**Ok, this chapter was somehow more advanceshippy than any other. The story is already formed, so now advanceshipping will come out anytime. **

**This chapter ended needing a "TO BE CONTINUED...", so it's something new, yay!**

**I would like to thank everyone who is reading and sometimes even reviewing it, it means a lot to me. Well, see ya!**


End file.
